


Can't Fall Asleep

by ufomoth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, heck yeah, they're really gay in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufomoth/pseuds/ufomoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 a.m. and Hide can't fall asleep, but Kaneki finds a simple solution to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fall Asleep

Hide groaned and sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist; it was 3 a.m., why couldn’t he sleep!? He drank an insanely large glass of warm milk and bowl of soup earlier in the night which always make him tired, so why wasn’t that working this time? “Hey Hide, why’re you awake?” Kaneki grumbled behind him, sliding his chilly arms around his waist, urging him to lie back down.

“I don’t know, I can’t sleep for some reason,” Hide huffed, turning around to face Kaneki, who’s eyes were barely open.

“Come lie down,” He urged, “I’ll kiss you if you do.”

“O-Oh, okay,” Hide felt his heart race a little and obviously couldn’t say _no_ to such a great suggestion like that, so he eagerly laid down, facing his friend. Kaneki smiled a little, and leaned forward, placing a hand at either side of his face, and gently kissed Hide, which Hide had to admit, felt absolutely fantastic. He didn’t know how Kaneki did it, maybe it was a talent he was born with. But nonetheless he was glad he got stuck with such an awesome kisser.

Kaneki moved slowly, kissing the corner of his mouth and trailing down to his chin, paying great attention to each spot he kissed, giving tender care to each place he touch. Then with slow determination, he trailed his way to right below his ears, nibbling a little on the skin, “Kaneki, don’t you think it’s a little...late for this? Or early? Whichever one?”

Kaneki shook his head, his hair tickling Hide’s neck and muttered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Hide, I thought you liked me kissing you...”

Hide flushed a little and peeked at the snowy head of hair next to him, “O-Of course I do! I wasn’t saying I wasn’t! It’s just aren’t you a little too tired to be doing this?”

Kaneki laughed a little, “So typical of you Hide, caring about my health so much. How about instead, you let me take care of you for once?”

He shifted a little so he could more easily infiltrate Hide’s little warm bubble underneath the blanket, and quickly placed his icy fingers on the small of his back, making him shiver. “Dude your hands are really cold...” He grumbled, trying to move Kaneki’s roaming fingers.  

“You’re complaining again Hide...” Kaneki whispered, almost in a warning tone. He began kissing again, stopping for a moment as he sloppily began sucking and nibbling at the base of his neck, which he’s been incessantly teasing Hide about being his ‘sensitive spot’. Hide couldn’t refute the fact it really was sensitive though; it made him unearth such pathetic needy noises he didn’t even know he had in him.

After a few minutes of Hide making depraved and unearthly sounds, Kaneki decided to go up and move back to kissing him. Hide immediately noticed a taste he hadn’t paid attention to before; the distinct taste of dark coffee on Kaneki’s lips. He kind of liked it, the bitterness and warmth of it. He also figured it was probably a much better alternative to the only other thing he consumed...

His thoughts abruptly fled when Kaneki’s hands moved dangerously close to the hem of his pants. “K-Kaneki, what are you...?” Like a ghost, he trailed his hands just underneath the hem, gently sucking a little on the bottom of Hide’s lips. _Holy shit_ , was all Hide coherently thought, gasping a little and with one hand clutching tightly for dear life onto the bedspread.

He felt like he was practically melting, unable to move any part of his body or say anything, probably looking like a complete idiot. He wondered how Kaneki could have such an affect on him of all people? What did he do so specially to make Hide turn into an illogical pile of jelly? Something like this only happened one other time, and it was when Kaneki took him on a date to the movies for his birthday, and ended up sitting on his lap, squirming in certain ways that made Hide’s nerves on end the whole night.

“Oh shit,” He hissed as Kaneki shoved his knee between Hide’s thighs, making blood rush very quickly to a certain area in between there. He opened his eyes and looked at Kaneki, who was staring at him with a smug look on his face.

“W-what? Why are you staring at me like that?” Hide asked, his cheeks heating up fiercely. Instead of answering, Kaneki remained smug and moved his knee around some more, seemingly massaging the entire space between Hide’s thighs which Hide couldn’t describe anything as other than pure _bliss_. Hide wanted to call him an asshole for doing something like that, but all that came out was a broken whimper.

“You can’t even say anything...? Normally by this point you’d say how much you hate me or something,” Kaneki muttered, replacing his knee with a hand, slipping it fully underneath Hide’s pants.

“I-I,” Hide stuttered out, his eyes fluttering closed, “I hate you so much Kaneki, you don’t even know...” His breath quickened as Kaneki began giving him a fucking _handjob_ underneath the blanket covers (holy shit, it felt like what freshly baked chocolate chip cookies taste like) and all he could do was curl into Kaneki’s arms, which were placed so close to his body.

It was all too much; he had never been given so much attention in his life. From Kaneki simply holding onto the side of his face to doing some pretty insidious things with his hand down below, Hide couldn’t help but feel so so grateful and wasn’t even sure how he even deserved this. He could barely focus on his thoughts, but he knew one thing for sure, Kaneki was too amazing for his own good.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Hide gasped, curling further into himself as it suddenly felt like every single nerve was on fire and bursting over and over again and oh _shit_ he was light headed, “K-Kaneki I-...” He trailed off, finding himself unable to do anything in that moment. As Kaneki continued to stroke rapidly and with much more agression, seeming almost impatient, he remained frozen. He heard Kaneki’s rapid breathing and all at once, time seemed to stop and he felt something so _warm_ come out of him, and he fervently worried if he was peeing himself. But when the feeling stopped after a long moment, he realised he just came into Kaneki’s hand.

After a moment of lying there dazed, Kaneki removed his hand and wiped the sticky liquid onto a towel tossed precariously on the table next to him, making Hide’s cheeks heat up plenty at the sight. But then he stared at him, grinning like an idiot. “You’re amazing, you know that?” He complimented, making Kaneki blush a little. But then Hide’s eyes trailed down and he found a very noticeable problem. “Oh damn, dude, why didn’t you say anything!?”

Kaneki’s eyes followed where his was going and exclaimed, “Oh!” He blushed even further and tried covering the tent in his pants, “I uh, didn’t notice it until now...”

But before Hide could do anything about it, there was an urgent knock on the door followed by a scratchy voice shouting, “Will you two shut up!? It’s 3 a.m.! I don’t want be awake hearing you two going at it like rabbits!” They then heard heavy thuds across the hall followed by the person slamming their door.

“Was I really that loud?” Hide asked, his eyes wide with embarrassment.

“Yeah Hide...you were really loud. But, I couldn’t tell you to be quiet, because it well, uh, got me really worked up seeing you like that...” Kaneki mumbled, just loud enough to hear, with a shameful smile on his face.

Hide felt mortified yet excited at the same time. Firstly, he wondered how many people in the building actually heard him? He felt certain he wouldn’t be able to look anyone in the eye in his hall for the next week or two without them glaring at him. But also Kaneki said it really affected him, so he didn’t really feel all that bad...

“So you’re saying me moaning like this gets you hard?” Hide faked a loud, dramatic moan, and snickered a little, seeing Kaneki was getting somehow even redder.

“No you idiot! You just ruined the moment!” Kaneki cried out, pushing his shoulders, making him almost fall off the bed.

“Aw you’re so cute Kaneki! Getting so flustered!” Hide declared as he regained his balance, laughing even harder as Kaneki’s glare worsened.

“You may think you’re all powerful and funny Hide,” Kaneki warned, “but you’re really not.” His sinister kagune materialized and ripped out of his back and they speedily pinned Hide’s wrists to the bed.

“Oh bringing out the kinky stuff, I like it!” Hide teased, trying to remove his hands, which were released after a moment.

Not even bothering to try to overpower him, his kagune withdrew into his back and he sighed, “You’re an idiot Hide.”

“But I’m your idiot, right?” Hide asked, grinning.

Kaneki smiled softly, “Yeah, my favorite idiot... Now c’mon, let’s get to bed, it’s only 20 minutes till 4 a.m. and I’m going back to Anteiku to see how things are tomorrow so I need to get some rest.”

At the reminder of sleep, Hide suddenly felt exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks, “Yeah...sleep sounds good.” He collapsed onto the bed and muttered, “Nighty night, Kaneki. I love you...”

The last part didn’t go unheard by Kaneki; he intertwined his hand with Hide’s and whispered, “I love you too you weirdo.” 

 

The last thing Hide felt before falling asleep was Kaneki wrapping his arms around him, his shaggy hair brushing up on his neck, a slow warmth spreading through him as consciousness left him completely. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg thank you everyone for the comments/kudos on my other story, it really motivated me to write this!! Anyways, please let me know if there's anything I can do to better this, since I'm not exactly well versed in writing anything remotely dirty. Sorry if the ending is crappy too, I'm really tired rn and just wanted to post this...anyways, ilysm <3


End file.
